Dezrius the Unbroken
Dezrius the Unbroken is the third "Titan Ten" boss that guards Floor 93. Like its partners, it is enormous in both size, level, and power. Dezrius is able to face multiple players at once and be able to stop attacks perfectly. Dezrius the Unbroken Dezrius' power is matched by his strength and size. Because of his size (similar to the others) the Cardinal System cannot register it. Dezrius is an octopus-like boss with massive tentacles that each have a head on the end. Some of its tentacles have gigantic blades on the ends, too. Power The unregistered power of Dezrius shows its strength. It, unlike the other bosses, has a critical point that deals extra damage, provided the player(s) can hit it when it is revealed. The center of its chest opens from time to time and reveals a large, green gem. Striking this gem instantly doubles the damage output. However, the boss knows this disadvantage and will protect the gem at all costs. Strong attacks and speed are needed to outrun the Dezrius' massive tentacle appendages. Legend Dezrius is a special type of being as it was born from the world itself. A guardian of all life through which only some are deemed worthy enough to fight it. The programmers of SAO wanted a boss that was capable of giving players a special challenge, a boss that could bring not just death, but also life. Dezrius is capable of unlocking the true beauty of Castle Incrad. Each boss (of the "Titan Ten" bosses), when slain, will reveal a new view of Incrad not yet seen through beating its floors. Its power comes strictly from nature, and the power that it possess. Special Attack (Focus Beam) Dezrius, during a desperate state of help, will charge an attack known as the Focus Beam in its mouth. The beam is fired from the energy of the living things that surround Dezrius. The beam is powerful enough to rip a high-leveled player's health down to 10% with a direct hit, and about 15% with contact of the beam. However, using this ability will completely drain Dezrius for a few minutes, giving players time to get combos and other strong attacks in to weaken it. Special Item Oblivion is a special weapon, one of another three weapons that holds the power the four elements. Its element is earth, or the very ground that all tread on. 'Oblivion' Oblivion was handed to Dezrius as a peace offering, through which its power could be housed inside a single entity. Its power is great enough to shatter entire continents (more than enough power to destroy a floor on Incrad). Many try to possess its great power, but Dezrius offers a fierce challenge to obtain it. Power of Oblivion Oblivion possess the power to destroy entire continents, but also possess the power to bring life into the world. Oblivion is a vessel that carries Dezrius' power of life-bringing, as well as also carrying a great evil to cause death and destruction. Boss Summary Dezrius is a protector of Oblivion, as well as also being a fierce boss to slay. This boss will not hesitate to annihilate anyone that tries to take Oblivion from it. Its massive size offers only a true testament to true powers, and true purity. Though Dezrius is a monster and a deadly being, it is also a protector and guardian of life. Slaying this beast will truly bring out Incrad's true beauty, and cause fields of beautiful flora to blossom.Category:Titan Ten Boss